storms_and_shadowsfandomcom-20200213-history
Into the Dark/Chapter 9
Below is detailed information about Chapter 9, "Runaway," of Into the Dark. Chapter Summary Peanut goes into Sky's hollow in the medic's tree and is surprised to find that she isn't there. When she goes to find Raven, she realizes that he isn't there either, and decides to check on the other patients. A young squirrel is in the patients' hollow, saying that he has a stomachache from eating too many acorns. He tells Peanut that his mother showed him a lot of things once, including the medic's tree, and he thinks that this is the medic's tree. Peanut asks how many acorns he ate and what his name is, and he responds he ate about twelve acorns and that his name is Aspen. Peanut questions him about who his mother is, and he responds Birch. Peanut tells him to open his mouth, but instead, he asks if his sister Snow is there helping. He comments that Snow is nicer than his other sister, Almond, who he describes as mean. Peanut says that she doesn't know where Snow is, and inwardly hopes Snow is all right. Snow, Chestnut, Raven, and Sky are coming back from the ditch, the latter two having just rescued the former two from a fox. Raven asks if Snow is sure that it was Emerald who threw her in the ditch, and Snow responds that she is. Chestnut realizes that that is why Emerald helped him find Snow, because she was guilty, and Raven adds that she distracted Snow from collecting water using the anti-Maple acorn. Sky wonders why Emerald wanted to kill Snow specifically, and Chestnut says they will figure it out no matter what. Violet is at the best place for watching on the Great Pine and can see Raven, Sky, Snow, and Chestnut (though unnamed) going to the medic's tree. She recognizes one of them as Sky, and realizes the other sow is Snow. She wonders how it's possible that Snow is alive after Emerald told her she was dead. She finds Emerald on a different branch of the pine and asks her about Snow. Emerald says that Violet must have mistaken her for a different squirrel, but Violet says she is sure and asks why Emerald lied. Emerald runs down the tree and away from the pine. Emerald, having run very far away from the village, wonders where she can go, and thinks herself stupid for not realizing Violet would find out about Snow eventually. She wonders if she can escape across the river and start a new life. She eventually decides to try it. Chestnut, Raven, Snow, and Sky are arguing about whether to go to the medic's den to tell Peanut what they're doing first or just start searching for Emerald. Chestnut and Snow want to tell Peanut so that she won't panic, and Raven eventually agrees given that it will be a short visit. Sky is still against it, but Chestnut says it's a majority, and they go to the medic's tree. Peanut asks them where they've been, and mentions that all the patients need taking care of after the fire, except for Aspen, who had a stomachache. Snow asks to speak with Aspen and Peanut says yes. Sky gives a very short version of what happened to them to Peanut. Snow talks to Aspen about where she's been, making him promise not to tell their mother. She also says that they are going to look for Emerald. Aspen asks if he can help, and Snow responds no. Aspen is about to protest but Raven calls that they need to go, and Aspen says bye and that he hopes they catch and punish Emerald. Peanut asks if any of them is going to stay and help her with the patients, and each of the squirrels responds that they have a reason to look for Emerald. Raven has an idea: to talk to Violet, because she "literally knows everyone in the forest," according to him. Snow and Chestnut agree, but Sky again protests. Chestnut says that if she wants to come with them, she's going to have to talk to Violet, and Sky finally agrees. The four reach the Great Pine and Violet acts friendly, saying they can come in. They all explain to Violet what happened with Emerald and Snow. Violet says that Emerald would be "in a place where she'd never be found," and Sky tries to get them to leave, but Violet says she wants to come, too. She explains that Emerald is probably in the deep woods or across the river. They leave the Great Pine. Violet and Sky have a conversation about Sky's parents (Leaf and Woodpecker), and Sky mentions that they died in the fire. Raven finds a crow feather and says he wants to take it back to his tree, provoking an argument between Chestnut and Raven. Snow yells at them to stop arguing and that they need to find Emerald because Snow was almost killed. Violet reveals that she is "almost taking care of" Emerald. They continue going into the Deep Woods. Raven keeps finding ordinary gray squirrels and thinking they are Emerald, including an unnamed boar. Snow mentions that there is a fox den nearby, and repeats that a fox almost killed her near here. Characters Major * SkyRevealed in Into the Dark, page 51 * Chestnut * Raven * Snow * Violet * PeanutRevealed in Into the Dark, page 49 * Emerald Minor * Unnamed boarRevealed in Into the Dark, page 60 * AspenRevealed in Into the Dark, page 50 Mentioned * Birch * Fox * Maple * Leaf (unnamed)Revealed in Into the Dark, page 59 * Woodpecker (unnamed) References Category:Into the Dark Category:Chapters